roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviator
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzObWugoN1E '''19wongs4's Cover on this Tower.']'' Description The Aviator is an unique air unit which fires at zombies in its line of sight and range. This unit (a track) is placed on the ground, although once placed, the Aviator takes off; it circles around and shoots at 7.66* times per second at anything it can see within its range beneath it, and deals 3 damage per shot to it. This causes the Aviator to function much like a splash damage tower, doing very high but spread out damage. It is unique as it is one of the only towers that doesn't target the closest zombie to the end or first zombie. It is also the only tower so far that flies above the ground, besides the Commander's airstrike. Upgrades Bombs Away ($400) * Drops a bomb every 3 seconds. * The bomb does 2 damage in a small splash radius. (This may miss the track, as it is not accurate.) * Sell price changes to $610. Spy Plane ($1100) * Grants the ability to hit Camouflaged Enemies such as hidden. * Grants towers within the Aviator's flying circle the ability to see Hidden. * Added Cosmetics: Aviator is now black instead of red. * Sell price changes to $1160. Rapid Fire ($2280) * Increases fire rate to 10 shots per second, and increases damage to 5. * Bombs do 4 damage, have a larger radius and are dropped more often. * Added Cosmetics: Aviator is now white and blue instead of black. * Sell price changes to $2300. Space Fighter ($9223) * Increases damage to 8. * Increases fire rate by a small amount. * Drops 2 bombs at once and drops bombs much more often. * Added Cosmetics: Aviator now looks like a spaceship. * Sell price changes to $6912. 'Tactics' # Place it in an area where it will cover as much track as possible; long stretches of track that line up with the Aviator's circling path will help. ## But try to place the aviator agianst the grain (against the direciton of the zombies) # Most maps only have a few spots where Aviator is very effective, usually around curves and twists. # Due to its cheap cost and can potentially deal large amounts of damage, Aviator can function as a cheaper pseudo Commando. #It deals more DPS than Commando, but only in it's firing sight. # Aviator is effective late game by tower being able to kill Lightning before other towers have a chance of targeting it. # It takes 11 seconds for the Aviator to complete a full circle at any level. # Placing it along the track is great while some space out of the track is useful if towers in the range can't hit Camouflaged Enemies while you or your teammates have no Hidden defense. # Despite being disabled by Jack or Santabot, the Aviator can't move or attack but it can still drop bombs. # This tower is a very situational tower. # Aviators were a very good tactic at the early game of the christmas event. #Use this tower to either give Flamethrowers or Railgunners a Hidden detection, for early-mid-game clearing or in maps such as Western or Borderlands. #It is a good thing to start with during the start of a round, being able to deal lots of damage to a Boss1 on wave 8, but needs help with with tougher enemies like slows that are far at the end of the range. #The aviator is great for fast enemies but bad for slower enemies. ##However if the aviator is going with the grain (with the direction of the zombie), though aviators are faster than speedy's, this is vice versa (Aviator is great for slow enemies, but bad for fast enemies). Trivia * The Level 1, 2 and 3 Aviators were planes from World War I. * The Commander's Airstrike ability calls in a plane that has a similar look to a Level 5 Aviator. * A Level 2, and 3 Aviator throws bombs by hand. * Lag can disrupt the pattern of dropping bombs. * Level 1, 2 and 3 Aviator are Bi-planes, with 4 wings, level 4 and 5 planes are Mono-planes which are faster than bi-planes in real life but in-game stays the same speed. It doesn't matter as this is only a video game. * Interestingly, when an Aviator upgraded to Rapid-Fire is near a DJ that is upgraded to Encore, the price will show 8300.7 *The Aviator might have been inspired by the Monkey Ace from Bloons Tower Defense, and possibly even the Heli Pilot. *As of 11/30/2018, Level 3 Aviator guns has MP5 sound from the game, Counter Strike Source. *It is impossible to cover all of it's range *The Aviator is one of the featured towers on the 4v4 lobby screen. This identity is shared with Boss2. *In Spanish the aviator's name is aviador *If you upgrade the aviator to level 2 and if you look under it you can see the pilot dropping bombs Update History * (8/24/17) Aviator damage buffed by 1.5x (2 -> 3), Aviator explosive damage buffed by 2x (1 -> 2). * (8/25/17) Aviator rebalanced.'' bombsaway.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 2. spyplane.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 3. rapidfire.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 4. spacefighter.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Splash